In a current multi-layer network formed by an Internet Protocol (IP) network and a transmission network, the network in each layer independently performs planning and resource assignment, and the service activation needs to be separately configured by each data layer. In consideration of a three-layer network of multiple protocol label switch (MPLS)/optical data unit (ODU)/λ, when an end-to-end multiple protocol label switch-traffic engineering (MPLS-TE) connection needs to be established, if the MPLS layer does not have enough resources for being assigned, a bandwidth needs to be added by a bottom layer. Firstly, an optical layer cross connect needs to be configured, and after a wavelength tunnel of the optical layer has already been established and distributed to an upper layer, a route of the ODU tunnel is computed in the ODU layer and cross resources are configured, and then after the ODU layer tunnel has already been established and distributed to the MPLS layer, the end-to-end MPLS-TE connection may be established and provided for clients. Such a method for activating the cross-layer service is apparently complicated. Furthermore, the constraint relations in/among networks in different layers may be considered, and the efficiency of manual configuration is quite low. Network maintenance departments for networks in different layers of the operator may need to repeatedly communicate with one another, so that the establishment of one connection may cost several days to several months.
A multi-layer control technology can realize an automatic activation of the cross-layer service. If the resource is found to be insufficient when an upper layer connection is established, an interlayer interaction is thoroughly performed by using a multi-layer control mechanism, for example, a lower layer is driven to establish an appropriate tunnel and distribute the tunnel to the upper layer to act as a forward adjacency (FA), and after the topology of the upper layer network is synchronously updated, the end-to-end connection is automatically established.
With the multi-layer control technology, the operator can realize the automatic activation of cross-layer connection by simply clicking the network management. In addition, the driving of the network traffic may optimize the network topology by using the multi-layer control technology, so that the network topology is dynamically changed. For example, the network topology is optimized to cater to the change of the traffic, so that certain interfaces are dynamically generated. Referring to FIG. 1, a router establishes an initial topology through a transmission network. Once a traffic between a provider edge (PE) 1 and a PE3 is suddenly increased and exceeds a pre-planned value and further reaches a certain threshold, the hop-by-hop forwarding motion of the router needs to be reduced in consideration of a network utilization efficiency, so that one direct optical channel is established between the PE1 and the PE3.
If the router network and the transmission network are configured in an overlay model, a bottom layer connection is created through a user network interface (UNI), so as to provide an interface for the router. If the router and the optical network are configured in a peer model, an end-to-end signaling is directly initiated. Regardless of which of the above situations, the dynamically-established connection is established upon being driven by a signaling.
In the prior art, interfaces correspondingly generated on two ends of the dynamically established connection cannot work normally unless several parameters are configured, and the configuration information of the device is usually configured manually. Particularly, the configuration is performed by directly logging in the network device via a hyper terminal, or performed by using a network management tool, or performed in a remote login manner. As for the dynamically generated interfaces in the multi-layer control technology, it is impractical to instruct a network manager to always monitor the dynamical change of the network and configure the interface parameters in the machine room.